


Promises Made

by Alisanne



Series: Christmas Promises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a promise that he fully intends to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made

**Title:** Promises Made  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry makes a promise that he fully intends to keep.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Pre-slash  
 **Warnings:** Pre-slash. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Deck the Halls, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: Christmas candy kisses.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Promises Made

~

“Time to deck the halls!” Hermione said cheerfully, walking into the Auror office. “I’m tired of it being so drab around here.” Dropping a box of decorations on her desk, she said, “If everyone takes something and hangs it up, we’ll be done in no time.”

“How about I hang you up?” Draco muttered underneath his breath.

Harry sniggered in response, and unfortunately, Hermione saw him.

“If you think it’s so funny, _you_ can start, Harry,” she snapped, and the next thing he knew, Harry was hanging up tinsel as the Wireless Hermione had brought in to ‘foster Christmas spirit’ blared Christmas carols.

Draco hadn’t escaped, however. He had been conscripted to help set out the imported chocolate candy kisses. “It wouldn’t be so bad if I could get a _good_ kiss out of this,” he grumbled, popping one in his mouth.

Harry, hearing him, grinned, and after the mistletoe had been hung, he made sure to linger nearby. When the office was empty but for him and Draco, Harry made his move. “I hear you’re looking for a good kiss,” he murmured to Draco as he brushed by him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And how did you hear that?”

“I have very good ears, especially when something interesting is being said.”

“I see.” Draco looked Harry up and down. “And you know where I can find a good kiss?”

“Absolutely.”

Draco smirked. “Prove it.”

“Name the place and time.”

“Tonight, my place.” Pulling a card out of his pocket, Draco licked his lips and handed it over. Harry shivered as their fingers touched. “Here are the coordinates. If you think you’re up to it.”

As Draco walked away, Harry gazed after him, a speculative gleam in his eyes. “Oh, I’m up for it, all right,” he whispered. “That’s a promise.”

~


End file.
